


making teacher proud

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [172]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Slowly, Annette comes to realize that Byleth is the only one she can rely on.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 27





	making teacher proud

Annette does not let it show that she is struggling, at first. Coming to the Officer’s Academy, coming to this monastery, was very important to her, and she does not want anyone to realize that she fears she has bitten off more than she can chew. After succeeding at her old school, she had hoped that she would be able to breeze through things here, while focusing on the more important task of trying to get her father to acknowledge her.

She knows that he is here, and knows that he is still doing whatever he can to avoid her, and while she is not sure how to approach him just yet, she hopes that he will at least notice just how well she does, and realize how proud he is of her daughter. However, the work is more intense here and her professor is a quiet, serious man that she does not know how to read. Mercedes is at her side to help her adjust, but Mercie does not seem to take things as seriously as she does, and she is not the anchor that Annette really needs.

Her other classmates do not believe that she is struggling at all, brushing off her concerns and assuring her that she is doing just fine. If anything, they say, she could afford to calm down for a bit, to take on less work. She is burying herself in extracurricular studying, and helping out as much as she can, even when her natural klutziness just gets in the way of help. Everyone assures her that she is doing just fine, but there is nothing that can calm her down.

Until Professor Byleth tells her that he is proud of her, that is.

After working so hard to get a reaction out of her otherwise distant teacher, it comes as a surprise to get praise, and she had not realized until that moment just how much she needed it. It feels almost as fulfilling as she thinks acknowledgment from her father would be, and her father is still pretending not to notice that she exists. Byleth sees her every day, and he never looks away from her.

It becomes all too easy for her to rely on his praise to keep going, and when she is working hard for that goal, rather than her father, it becomes easier to work, and she finds herself even more motivated than ever before. She is working for something that is attainable, working for the praise of someone who notices her. One day, she gets a pat on the head alongside her praise, and she feels as though she could faint away in her glee.

From that point on, everything is for Byleth. Everything that she does, every grade that she gets, every victory in battle, are all dedicated to him, to earn his praise. He notices her more and more, the harder that she works, until he is taking her aside, asking her what it is that drives her.

“You are at the top of your class, you know,” he tells her. “You have only improved more with each day. What is it that you’re working so hard for?”

Blushing, she replies, “Honestly, at this point, I’m just working hard because you encourage me so much. With praise like that, I can’t help but want to do more. I never want to let you down, because you believe in me.”

“I doubt that you could ever let me down, Annette,” Byleth replies, and her heart skips a beat. “But if you are really serious about staying at the top of your class, I would not mind helping you with your studies. Perhaps some extra lessons, since you are such a hard-working student.”

Working one on one with Byleth, getting his praise directly, speaking in hushed voices in the library at all hours, with hardly anyone else around, her feelings begin to shift again, or maybe they already have, and she is only just now realizing it. But, like this, it becomes impossible to deny her budding crush on her teacher, who tells her often how proud of her he is, and assures her that she is smarter than her classmates, more advanced, more worth his time than anyone else.

No one else understands her other than Byleth, she realizes. No matter what she talks to him about, he always seems to get it. She has not opened up about her father to many people, but she finds it easy to tell him about her original motivation, and Byleth replies that her father is not worth any of that. “If he does not acknowledge you, then you should never put in the effort for him. I’m glad that you started to put that work in for me instead,” he tells her. “At least, you always know that I won’t ignore you. I’m always impressed by everything that you do.”

Slowly, she lets herself forget her original motivation for coming here, deciding that Byleth is right, that it really is better to dedicate everything to him. Her father has never been there for her, while her professor is giving her extra lessons, watching her closer and praising her every move. No one else cares as much about her as he does, not her father, not her classmates, not even Mercedes. She is better off only listening to Byleth, and better off doing everything that she can to make him happy, to make him proud of her, to earn his praise.

She does not think that it is a bad idea to let herself fall in love with him, either. Even if he has not done much to indicate that he might feel the same way yet, she can think of no one else that she would want to share her heart with. He has quickly become the center of her world, and she would rather fall in love with him and remain like this forever than waste her time on anyone else.

~X~

She trusts in everything that he tells her, and over time, she becomes a bit more confident that she might have a chance with him. The more time that the two of them spend together, the more he starts to hint at wanting to get even closer to her, always backing off before anything can go much further than that, telling her that these are things she can never tell anyone else.

Perhaps she is just getting her hopes up, but the idea of Byleth sharing any sort of secret with her that she could never share with anyone else makes her think that he might want the same thing that she wants, and if that is the case, then she would gladly keep it a secret forever. She has gotten to the point that she only really likes to talk to him anyway, so she does not think she would want to tell anyone else about it, not even Mercedes. Perhaps Mercie has noticed that she has become more distant, that she has spent more time studying than doing anything else, but she has not said anything about it, and Annette really does not care. The only thing that she cares about is getting to spend more time with Byleth.

She tells him as much one day, saying, “Whatever it is that I have to keep secret, you know you can trust me with it, professor! I don’t have anyone that I would want to tell, you’re the only person that I really like to talk to.”

“Is that true, Annette?” he asks, giving her a rather serious look that makes her blush.

“It is, I mean…you’re kind of the only person I really want to do anything with lately,” she admits. “I just mean, you care about me more than anyone else, you’re the most interested in my life and you believe in me, so I don’t really care about…well, anyone else!”

“Annette…” Byleth’s expression slowly shifts into a hint of a smile, and Annette can hardly contain herself, especially when he pats her on the head. “If that’s the case, then that’s all you needed to say. If you really feel that way, then I know I can trust you with this, and I know that I can trust you to help me out.”

“Help you? Is something wrong? You should have said that first, I can help you with anything!” she insists, and is about to launch into even more questions when he suddenly silences her with a kiss. Ah, she realizes, he _was_ just hinting at what she wants as well. Does that mean that the help is just with his desire for her? Does he really want her that much? She certainly can’t say no to that, not that she would ever want to anyway!

Breaking the kiss, he asks, “Is that alright with you? You’re the only one I can turn to for this.”

“O-of course,” she breathes, willing to do anything, if it is for the professor who believes in her.

That is how she finds herself naked, bent over his bed, blushing furiously but not willing to back out of this. Though it is embarrassing to be in such a position for the first time, she knows that it is okay, because this is with Byleth, and he wants what’s best for her. He loves her, probably, and she knows that she loves him.

Even if it hurts a little, when he starts to push into her, she knows that she can handle it. He spent a little while with his fingers inside of her, making her squirm in some strange mixture of pleasure and discomfort, saying that it would make this better for her, and now, she is trying not to tense up as he fits his cock inside of her, his lips near her ear as he murmurs encouragement to her, telling her just how proud he is. If he is proud, then it doesn’t matter if it hurts; nothing else matters but making him happy, and making him even more proud of her.

He starts moving before she thinks she is ready, but she just braces herself, biting her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting him to stop. This is for Byleth, this is for the man that she loves, the only person in the world that truly cares about her. For him, she would do anything, and as she lets him keep pounding into him, slowly, she starts to understand why people say that this is good. While he grunts behind her, fucking her harder and faster, she starts to get into it, relaxing more and more into her pleasure, until finally, she is not fighting back cries of pain, but letting out moans of pleasure, wanting Byleth to know just how much she loves this.

“There’s a good girl, that’s my Annette,” she hears him say, so dazed that she can barely register it. “You love this, don’t you?”

“I do!” She understands his question well enough to know her answer, to cry it out to him. “I love it!”

“You want to keep doing it, don’t you?” Again, she answers in enthusiastically, and continues to do so as he asks her more questions. “You love me, don’t you? You love fucking me, don’t you? You want to have my babies, don’t you?”

The last question catches her off guard, and yet, she is too far gone to really think about it before she is crying out, “Yes, I do! I do!” It is the only thing that she can say anymore, as she gives herself over to the pleasure, coming suddenly, so dizzy with her ecstasy that she barely notices him jerking into her one last time, filling her pussy with his seed.

There is some part of her that wonders if she should have let him come inside of her, but as she relaxes into the afterglow, she reminds herself that her professor knows best, that he cares about her and maybe even loves her. He is proud of her right now, and that is all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
